


Men with Babies

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men looked so sexy holding babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men with Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little dribble about how sexy men with babies are starring Olicity

I don't own any of the Characters

Men looked so sexy holding babies.

Felicity thought as she watched Oliver hold the tiny little body in his big arms carefully as if he was worried his going to break her.

She leaned against the door and admired the muscles on his back as he leaned there little girl against his chest murmuring to her as she slept.

When Felicity found out she was pregnant to say she was surprised was an understatement and then with the added pressure of telling starling city's vigilante she was a hot mess for the first couple weeks of finding out.

They had only got engaged the month before hand after two years of dating.

They hadn't really discussed babies as they were to busy trying to organize the wedding and moving into a place of there own.

Neither one of them wanted a long engagement and would of eloped if not for a threat by a particular determined Thea Queen.

As she had put it she only had one sibling alive now and therefore she wanted to see there wedding even if she had to be the one to plan it which they warily gave her permission to with the instructions not to go over board, otherwise her brother was going to elope.

After she found out she tried to find the perfect way to try to tell Oliver.

But it seemed the city was getting itself in trouble every time she tried to tell him and then a particular nasty bad guy had come out of the woodworks that had them working overtime trying to defeat him and it was Oliver being on the brink of death that she tearfully advised him tearfully over his battered body that she was pregnant.

They decided to rush the wedding as Felicity didn't want to be heavily pregnant when she was walking down the aisle and they wanted to moved into there new house and set up the nursery before she gave birth.

Her pregnancy had been eventful for the first trimester she had struggled to keep anything down , thankfully by the second trimester it improved and she found herself craving bananas quite a lot as well as having other interesting cravings which Oliver was a saint and would go out and get it for her no matter what the time was.

She did have her mood swings and he treated her wonderfully if not being a bit overprotective.

He had also limited her time at verdant creating a special concealed office In there newly built home that included a panic room for his family's safety.

She of course thought it was crazy and a little bit much but after seeing the clear fear for his new family's safety she went along with it she even helped design it.

There little bundle came after 12 hours of labor with ten perfect fingers and toes on a beautiful spring day and her parents fell in love at first sight.

Her Aunt Thea naturally spoiled her rotten and even though both his and Felicities relationship with his mother where strained they did allow her to visit her first grandchild.

There friends where also great Laurel , Sara , Sin , Roy , Diggle and even Quentin Lance all helped them out with the baby and to help Oliver with his Arrow duties

She was a surprisingly a well behaved baby much to the amusement of there family and friends.

Thea always stating as it was a Queen no one could really tell who the real father is with there history.

"You can come in mummy" Oliver said softly not turning around.

She moved herself away from the door and headed into the nursery hugging him from behind and placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

He maneuvered himself so that he can wrap his arm around her and have another protectively on there daughters back.

"What you thinking about" He asked resting his cheek on her head.

"How sexy you look with our daughter" She said and smiled as he chuckled.

"Really is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah there is nothing sexier then men with their babies"


End file.
